


Three Nights Until Forever

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the vortex closes and they're left on their own, it only takes three nights before she realizes there really is no place like home. Fortunately, her home would always follow her in return for a simple smile. PwP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Nights Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Three Nights Until Forever
> 
> Author: Roguie
> 
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time
> 
> Pairing: Hook/Emma
> 
> Rating: M – Sexually Explicit
> 
> Spoilers: 3x20 Kansas plus promo for 3x21 Snow Drifts and 3x22 There's No Place Like Home
> 
> Summary: When the vortex closes and they're left on their own, it only takes three nights before she realizes there really is no place like home. Fortunately, her home would always follow her in return for a simple smile. PwP.
> 
> Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time definitely doesn't belong to me. If it did, they'd not have a chance to alter history on Sunday, they'd be too busy building a future. But since it doesn't air on HBO and I make no money off of what I do with it, I can definitely say, not it!
> 
> A/N: Hi. Yep, me again. Some random quote on tumblr about missing out on campfire cuddles in Neverland and hoping we get some on Sunday made this fic happen. I really didn't pay attention to who said it since my stupid muse grabbed me by my hair and forced me to work. So, whomever that was that posted that, you're responsible for this and for finding a way to give me back the last four hours of my day off. Kay? Thanks. ;)

~~~?~~~

They'd been in the Enchanted sodding Forest for two bloody days. Two days where they'd seen not a soul to enlighten them as to how bad their situation could possibly be. There were no ogres about, which left Hook reasonably certain Zelena's vortex was indeed the time travelling event that she had intended, but without a local to speak with, he didn't have a hope in Hades of finding out when exactly they were.

It was their third night of travel. The first night they hadn't even lit a fire. When he'd come through the portal not twenty feet from where Emma sat stunned, he'd thought of nothing more than searching her for injuries. His hands moved of their own accord across her body, testing her arms, skimming down her legs, his fingers splayed flat against her stomach as he checked for broken ribs. He held her to his chest unapologetically, stroking her head softly as he checked for any indication she'd done herself any kind of damage, but there was nothing. He took watch that night, listening to the sounds of the forest as she lay against him, upright, her head upon his shoulder. Hours passed, her soft breath against his throat, her warm hand latched in his, and when she whimpered in her sleep, calmed only by the low rumble of his voice as he murmured comforts in her ear, he couldn't help but be grateful. Guilt clouded his ocean blue eyes, but he'd not trade a minute of time spent with Emma for all the relative safety in the universe. Destiny had a funny way of making things work; for now, he wasn't going to argue.

They'd picked a random direction in the morning and started walking. The forest was thick and there were no roads in sight but they continued moving as long as the sun lit their way. The temperature dropped that night, leaving Hook no choice but to build a fire. He kept it as low as possible, warming them while they ate berries and roots they'd found near by. He offered to keep watch again that night, but Emma would hear nothing about it. He'd not slept since they left Storybrooke, what use to her would he be if he couldn't keep his eyes open when they met danger? He'd settled for agreeing that she'd wake him in several hours and allow him to watch over her while she got some much needed rest as well. She'd surprised him that night by settling herself in close to him, her back pressed up against a tree for support, the fire at her feet. He'd meant to use his coat as a pillow but when he woke hours later, his head was in her lap, her fingers softly stroking through his hair and his coat lay over his body protecting him from the chill in the air that had deepened as the night passed. He was loathe to rise from his comfort but he could feel the tremble in her fingers as she touched him and he knew she needed to rest as well. Self indulgence put aside, he lifted his head from her lap, fingers tracing small paths over her thighs as he met her eyes and offered her a genuine smile of gratitude. A soft flush stained her cheeks as she pulled her fingers from his hair, but she held his gaze thoughtfully, meeting his smile with a gentle return and they switched positions without words. He wrapped his coat around her, tucking her against him, the soft sigh escaping his lips a mixture of surprise and pleasure as she rested her own head in his lap and closed her eyes without protest. His hand found the back of her neck, stroking her with calloused fingers, watching as she trembled quietly before drifting off to sleep, a sudden, unfamiliar deep feeling of calm warming his very soul.

It was late the next afternoon when they finally came across a road. The dirt path was obviously well travelled, the grooves of wooden wheels and the indentations from the hooves of horses beating the ground into submission. Their mood was lighter as they followed it, still unsure of their destination or what they'd find when they got there, but at the very least they now had some place to go. When the sun set that evening, they'd not found a town or a person, but they were getting closer. Small signs were everywhere: a woven basket abandoned at the side of the road, the broken strap from a horse's bridle, a child's shoe laying in a puddle of mud. Civilization wasn't far off and pure excitement poured through their veins.

They made a proper camp that evening. A strong fire, a rabbit they'd managed to catch cooking on a branch they'd fashioned into a spit and the new comfort that had fallen between them. They'd not talked much since they'd arrived; cursory decisions over directions, pointing out curious things they'd seen, explanations on how to skin small animals which had Emma throwing Hook a face that outright made him laugh. They'd not gone back to their discussion about home, about happiness, about what they could mean to each other. They danced around the closeness that had developed between them, each loathe to question the other when their fingers entwined subconsciously as they walked, when her cheek rested upon his shoulder as they rested, when his lips brushed over the top of her head as they parted ways to collect wood, food or water. They certainly never mentioned the rise in their heartbeats when Emma's stomach growled loud enough to be heard across the realm and Hook moved to tease her with the hot chunk of rabbit meat he'd just pulled out of the fire. She'd wrestled him for it in jest, knocking him off the rock he sat on even as he kept the meat out of her reach, hooked on his hook high above his head while she pushed him to the ground. She'd crawled over him, reaching for his wrist, fighting to bring his hooked arm towards her mouth, completely unaware when he stopped resisting her. She grinned triumphantly as she brought his hook to her lips, snatching the hot piece of meat with her teeth and releasing him before grinning down at him triumphantly and immediately realizing the position in which she'd placed herself.

To his credit, Hook made no move to advance upon her. His good hand rested at the back of her thigh as she sat straddled over his ribs, his fingers didn't move except to twitch nervously against the muscle underneath them. She had one hand on the ground beside his head, the other still holding his hooked arm above him, leaving her arched over his face, her breasts a mere breath from his lips. His eyes were closed tightly, his heavy breath forming a warm path beneath her tank top, a whispering touch that disappeared between her breasts and brought an intense shiver down her spine. She released his arm from her grasp, pulling the piece of meat from between her lips as she swallowed, her appetite gone as her mouth grew suddenly dry and her lungs refused to fill with oxygen. Her entire body trembled as she sat frozen above him, knowing she should put space between them but unwilling to move.

"Fair warning, Swan, you're making it difficult to maintain that I am a gentleman." His words were hot on her skin, warming the valley between her breasts as his chest rose and fell heavily beneath her. She swallowed thickly, her lungs finally kicking in and pulling fresh air into her body. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard. Slowly, as if to not startle her, he brought his hooked arm down, wrapping it around her thigh, holding her to him as his now free hand rose to her face. Only when his fingers tangled into her hair did he open his eyes, blue turned onyx by desperate arousal, jaw clenching tightly to ensure complete control over his every action. "Hello, beautiful."

She bit her lip harder, her green eyes a sea of swirling emotion; desire, temptation, confusion, fear, trepidation, love. Each emotion cycled over the other and she stayed frozen except for her lip as it grew red and swollen under her teeth.

"If you don't want that lip bit properly, I'd suggest you release it. You have no idea the," he cleared his throat, shifting slightly underneath her, his tongue darting out to wet his own lips, "Draw it has being left to watch you abuse it so thoroughly."

The dare hung between them, almost a challenge. Their gazes held, his filled with with encouragement and humour spliced together with lust and love, hers wary and uncertain but a mirror all the same. Her lip popped free from her teeth as she leaned down and she felt more than heard him catch his breath, the hand tangled in her hair firm but without pressure. She could back away at any moment and he half expected her to run, so much so that when her warm lips brushed over his, he lay frozen and uncertain beneath her.

The kiss was soft and tentative; she pulled his upper lip between hers, sucking softly for just a moment before his fingers tightened in her hair and he lunged up, capturing her mouth. His tongue forced its way inside while he groaned in desperate appreciation, holding her to him as he fiercely explored every facet of her mouth. She whimpered quietly when he pulled away only to have him fuse their mouths together once more, nipping at her swollen lip playfully before once again pushing inside. A flick of his tongue against hers encouraged her to taste him for herself, delving in, teasing, licking, finding herself easily lost in his distinct flavour.

He pulled her head back, baring her throat to him as he raised his hook, bringing her down lower so that he could latch his lips onto the soft flesh above her collar bone. She groaned in appreciation as teeth bit into skin with enough pressure to mark her almost immediately. Her hands moved to his chest, nimble fingers swift over the buckles holding his vest in place and before he'd had a chance to kiss his fill of her soft throat, he found himself bare chested, her warm hands a heady contrast against the cool night air.

"Gods, Swan," he groaned as she slid down his body, lips and tongue trailing down his neck and across his shoulder, fingers dancing up his ribs and across his chest. His head hit the forest floor with an audible thump, his hand opened and closed uselessly at his side before finding its way back into her hair, his hook travelled up her back as she slid down him until she rested exactly where he'd dreamed. He was reduced to a quiet whimper as he thrust up beneath her, his cock immediately achingly hard and held painfully in place by leather pants that had never been as tight. Her lips followed her downward path, trailing across his powerful chest, tongue leaving a hot path of sensation as she laved first one hard, flat nipple then the second with careful attention.

When her warm fingers found his leather belt, his mind was far too addled by the sensation of her lips and tongue moving across his ribs, licking every scar she found and pressing soft kisses against the worst, to react. She had the buckle unclasped and his leather pants untied before he realized she'd done more than illicitly plunder his navel. A warm hand closed around hot flesh, fingers stretching to accommodate his girth, her grip on him tight and firm as she gave him a good, hard stroke. His eyes flew open on a yell, his body stiffening, hips arching towards her as he stared down at her in disbelief. He tugged the hand that was wrapped in her hair, urging her back up his body, but she deftly ignored him as she lowered her head, tongue darting out to taste the clear liquid leaking from the very tip.

"Emma," he gasped, tugging harder on her hair, shifting to pull away but held in place by her thighs across his knees and her free hand splayed out flat across his chest. "Emma, love, stop, come up here."

She offered him a saucy wink and a lift of her eyebrow, eyes sparkling with mischief before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, enveloping him in wet warmth. It was a broken sound that fluttered from his lips, not quite a word, not quite a moan. His fingers tightened painfully in her hair, loose strands of it draping her face as she lowered herself slowly along his length. Her mouth was scorching around his sensitive flesh, taking him inch by painfully slow inch, drinking in the sight of him with his jaw unhinged and hanging open, his hook driven deep into the dirt at their side. When there was no room left in her mouth, she grinned, teeth scraping across skin gently. She adjusted the grip her fingers held at the base of his cock and allowed him to slide deeper, watching his face as her throat opened around him, taking him in until there was no more. She paused, purposely swallowing around him, forcing her throat to contract down on his flesh, gripping him tightly. When a broken yelp escaped his lips, she moaned appreciatively, pulling up until her lips encircled only his head and her tongue lazily lapped at the sensitive patch of nerves beneath.

His breathing came in sharp gasps, every muscle in his body stiff and aching; he had his eyes closed tightly and her hair was likely cutting off circulation in his fingers. Each breath she released cooled the wet trail she'd left, forcing him to twitch in sensation. Only when he tugged down on her head did she finally react. With a great sense of satisfaction she took him into her in one long, fast, unexpected stroke of her lips. She left him no room to recover as she pulled her head back and then swallowed him again, ensuring just the barest hint of her teeth caught his skin each time he passed into her. Sweet, rough, broken curses dropped from his lips as she engulfed him, his cock a burning contrast between her lips; flesh hard as steel, skin soft as satin. Over and over she took him inside her, listening to his body closely, learning his tells as he gasped and groaned, writhed and cried out. His balls drew up and tightened quickly, his cock swelling noticeably larger between her lips as she drew him into her throat one final time, urging him over the precipice with a single fingernail lightly scraping a blistering trail across the seam of his sac.

He came with a shout, her name falling from his lips as both a prayer and a curse, filling her mouth and throat with thick streams of seed that seemed endless. She kept her lips wrapped around him gently, sucking with next to no pressure, drinking down the final jerking thrusts of his hips that he was helpless to fight against. When he finally stilled, panting heavily, a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead even against the cool night air, she allowed him to slide past her lips and sat up, her eyes glowing with a random sense of pride.

She offered him a saucy grin, turning her back to move closer to the fire, leaving him panting and half naked on the ground as she bent forward and tore a fresh piece of meat off the cooked rabbit. She'd managed to swallow only a bite of the tender meat before she was tackled from behind, twisted in midair while a hand came up to protect her head from impact, and a hard body landed between her thighs as he settled on top of her.

"Where do you think you're going, Swan?"

His blue eyes blazed with mischievousness untempered by the rampant lust that radiated from them. Dinner once again forgotten, Emma found her mouth claimed by the pirate as he nipped and sucked playfully at her lips. Once he'd was satisfied that her lips were sufficiently swollen and her breath was coming in sharp enough gasps, he nipped and licked down the side of her chin, burying his face in her throat as he fed upon her skin. His hand slipped to the hem of her tank top and pulled it up, bunching it at her shoulders as he ignored it and immediately shifted his kisses further south. He slipped one finger under the cup of her bra, pulling the scrap of lace down until her nipple appeared over the top. Like a man starved he latched onto her nipple with his lips, suckling her with heavy pressure, delighting in the sensation of her body arching beneath his, his name a gasping cry on the wind. The whole while he suckled, his tongue flicking and lapping at her peaked nipple, he managed to slip his hand around behind her and with some measure of grace released the clasp on her bra. His hook swept it to the side immediately. With a final kiss to one nipple, he switched to her other, his warm hand coming up to replace the one he abandoned.

She was lost beneath him, his weight on her leaving her no room to doubt his rekindling passion for her body. He ground his hips into her, giving her a small semblance of the friction she sought desperately while he sucked and kneaded her breasts to his heart's content. Even through the denim of her jeans he could feel the scorching heat of her core as he ground into her, goddamn near calling to his cock as he proved his recovery time hadn't been affected by the past three and a half centuries.

Proving that their minds worked entirely too much alike, Emma reached between them, flicking open the button on her jeans and pulling down the zipper before he'd done more than lift his lips from her breast.

"Pants off," she groaned, lifting her hips beneath him. "Now!"

He thrust his hips into her once more, keeping her well pinned to the ground as he grinned up at her from between her breasts. "Patience, love."

He moved himself off of her, shifting to her side while he slipped his hand over her ribs, across her hip and immediately under her unzipped jeans. While his long fingers delved past soft curls and between sopping wet folds, his lips returned to her throat, placing sloppy open mouthed kisses down her jaw and across her smooth skin. A soft keening whine escaped her when the tip of his index finger found her ready and pushed inside of her without hesitation. Slow, deep thrusts was all he would offer her, his palm grinding perfectly atop her clit, the force of one pressure and the frustration of the other urging her hips to bear down on him even while her fingers dug into his scalp and pulled his face to hers. Their mouths met with excruciating force, tongues waging a battle for dominance that she was quickly losing as every nerve in her body became focused on the flawless way his palm worked her swollen clit and the sweet stretch of the now two fingers he pumped inside her.

Using his hook as leverage, he shifted angles slightly, he curled his fingers inside her at the same time he found the rhythm that began driving her to her edge. He sucked her lower lip between his teeth, biting down hard as he pressed his fingers as deep inside her as he could manage and still twist his palm against her clit. It only took the one bite and two thrusts more before she was coming apart beneath him, crying his name out into the night, hips arched gracefully, body openly shuddering, eyes shut tightly against the sudden onslaught of tears that threatened to build.

Hook slowed his movements inside her body, offering her shallow thrusts now that did little more than calm the fluttering and clenching of her heated core, dragging out the pleasure but at the same time allowing her to come back to herself piece by piece. He loved her softly with tiny chaste kisses, lips pressed to her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her swollen and abused lips. When her body relaxed he slipped his hand out from her jeans, resting his head on her stomach as he watched her eyes finally flutter open and he met her with a self satisfied smile. Slowly he lifted his fingers to his lips, sucking first his index finger and then his middle finger into his mouth, licking away the drying remnants of her arousal.

"Definitely something to be explored later," he winked at her, his grin crooked, his blue eyes calm with undisguised happiness.

She watched him thoughtfully as he lay against her stomach, fingers occasionally coming up to stroke the side of her face, knuckles occasionally making a point to brush over her nipples, making her gasp either way. When it became apparent that he could happily spend the entire night as he was, she lifted herself up on her elbows, cocking her head to the side. When he chuckled softly, his hand moving to his still open leather pants to adjust his still swollen flesh, she knew he'd read exactly what was on her mind. He shook his head gently.

"If you think our first time will be outside upon dirt and rocks, you're quite mistaken, Swan. I can wait until we have a bed at our leisure and privacy at hand." His eyes radiated absolute love as he grinned at her, shrugging his shoulders almost bashfully as he tied his pants closed.

"Are you for real?" She couldn't help the question as it fled past her lips, watching as her words dented the ridiculously happy shine in his eyes.

"Beg pardon?"

"Are you for real?"

Hook glanced down at himself, poked himself in the stomach and then looked back up to offer her a wry smirk. "Real and all parts accounted for save for one hand."

She flinched slightly, remembering her offhand comment from a few days prior, making a mental note to apologize for making it seem as if she didn't trust he'd have her back. She sighed, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. Finally she shrugged and offered him a soft smile. "Okay."

"Okay?" His eyes now bled confusion instead of happiness, his head cocked to the side as he registered the change in Emma's demeanour.

"Yep. Okay." Her grin widened and her eyes began to shine with something honest and pure. Hook was helpless but to smile back at her, his gaze soft and adoring as he watched her change in front of him. "If we're doing this, we're doing this together."

"Of course, love."

"No, you don't get it. We are officially a team. Where you go, I go. If there's a fight, we have each others backs. No running off. No self sacrifice. We go back together, that is the only way. Do you understand?" She grinned as Snow's words came to her naturally, her eyes burning even brighter as she realized, she meant every word.

He stared at her in awe for a moment before his face broke into the happiest expression she'd ever seen him wear. "Princess, we've always been a team, it just took you this long to quit leaving me behind."

"So we're agreed? You and me? We're endgame, right?"

"Aye, love."

"Then give me my bra back, pirate, and let's get ourselves home."

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
